Katana
by Itssupereffective
Summary: Two years, that's how long it had been since Giovanni obtained his unrivaled power, taking over Kanto and Johto as its omnipotent king. Helpless, all the citizens could do was wait and hope for a savior as rumors began to spread of an aura guardian emerging from his secluded training, ready to take down the sovereign ruler once and for all. Amourshipping/Advanceshipping.
1. Alpha

**So here it is people and welcome to my new fic, Katana. I don't really have a long spiel to go on at the moment but instructions to the OC's will be at the bottom of the page, look for it and I hope you enjoy it oh and things will start of slow at first but it will pick up soon.**

**Ages**

**Ash - 17**

**Serena – 16**

**Gary - 16**

**Dawn - 16**

**Paul - 17**

**Brock - 19**

**Misty - 18**

**May - 16  
**

* * *

Looking outside the window, it all seemed so peaceful. The big puffy clouds, the blue sky that cracked through it all, and the bright unrelenting sun, it helped ease the raven haired trainer. His half open eyes taking the scenery in as he relaxed himself in the not so comfortable chair he sat in. Tearing his eyes away from the window for a moment, he looked beside him and saw the honey haired female that looked back at him with a weak smile.

"Still thinking about the tournament?"

She waited for a response but his silence gave her his answer.

"You looked great out there though, top four is nothing to scoff at that, that's for sure."

This time she got a faint look of sadness in return, "I just...really thought I had it this year," he replied as his voice trailed off.

Biting her lip she wanted to string her words together to make it all better, to return that big goofy smile of his back to its original place. But she stood in uncharted territory. She didn't know the feeling of disappointment that came along with losing, when victory seemed as though it were a grasp away. Not only that, but for it to happen six consecutive times, just the thought alone seemed unbearable.

"Ash," she said his name, taking a stab at it, "I can't say I understand what you're feeling, because I don't have as big of a passion for anything like you have with Pokemon battling and trying to be the very best. But what I'll never get tired of and what I admire about you more than anything, its seeing you on that battle field no matter what the outcome is. It's like you're a whole different person when you're caught in the heat of the battle. No matter what new region you decide to go to after this you won't have to worry about starting off all over again with just Pikachu, you'll have me there right by your side."

Ash stayed silent for a few moments, letting her words sit as it stewed in his mind. Breaking his cold, empty stare he looked at her with a smile, "I guess I'm just focusing too much on the negatives, of course ultimately I want to win a region tournament and become a Pokemon Master. But it's the journeys along the way that make it truly worth it and the final destination that much more fulfilling, right?"

Serena nodded her head, "Exactly! How you ever lasted five regions without my sage like guidance is beyond me." Teasing him, she laughed a bit trying to move away from the doom and gloom nature of their previous conversation.

Serena's infectious laughter got the better of Ash as his spirits were already much higher than they had been just a few minutes ago, "You know Serena, you're definitely in the top six females that I've traveled with!"

Serena's eyes lit up upon hearing that, "Really!? How many other females have you traveled with?"

Smiling, Ash gestured with his two hands, signifying the amount, "You're number six including Bonnie! Definitely an esteemed honor if I do say so myself."

Serena hung her head, not even trying to hide the disappointment on her face, "Gee thanks, means a lot," she dejectedly said as she let out a big yawn. "So how much longer until we reach your house anyway?"

Ash focused for a second before he just shrugged his head, "I honestly, without a shadow of a doubt have no idea. Now if I was getting chased by some spearow it might seem a little more familiar."

"I-I don't even want to know," Serena stoically replied as she looked up into the front seat and saw those long yellow, black tipped ears taunting her.

"I still don't understand why Pikachu got to ride in the front seat," Serena said as she pouted and crossed her arms in protest.

"Well I mean he did call shotgun," Ash replied resting his head on the window of the car.

"Saying 'Pika' does not mean shotgun!" Serena exclaimed. "But I'm back hear with you so I guess there's not too much to complain about."

A faint blush appeared on Serena's face as she said that, hoping for a positive reaction from Ash, "I wonder what there's gonna be to eat when I get home?"

Serena's head hung low as he was too focused on food to pay any attention to what she had said, "I'll never be able to compete with his love of food."

"What was that Serena?" Ash asked, wondering what she was mumbling about.

"Oh nothing," she said with a smile as she noticed something in the horizon, "is that your house?"

Ash's face instantly lit up upon seeing it, "Food- I mean home! Stop the taxi here," Ash said as he threw a wad of cash at the taxi driver, paying for the ride and then some.

Coming to a screeching halt Ash's door flung wide open as Pikachu jumped out from the front seat to greet him, everyone seemed in high spirits except for Serena, "Well a drive up to the door would have been nice, but a walk seems just as good."

"Walk?" Ash asked a bit confused, "Oh, we're not walking."

In the blink of an eye Ash set off for his home, sprinting as fast as his legs could go leaving a cloud of dust in his tracks. Letting out a deep sigh Serena just shrugged her shoulder and went along with Ash's split second decision, running across the green meadow, trying to keep up with him and Pikachu.

The speck in the distance was slowly getting closer and closer, bigger and bigger until finally, there it was, Ash's house in all of its modest glory. Ash seemed completely unaffected by the run as he didn't even seem out of breath, Serena on the other hand was wheezing and heaving, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Do you...see...what I...do for you." Serena croaked out as they stood in front of the house, pausing for a moment to open the door.

Ash chuckled a bit as he readied himself for the feast that awaited him, "I'll make it up to you somehow," he said as he turned the door knob, opening the door.

Darkness, the lights were out and it seemed as though not a soul was in sight. "What's going on..."

Perplexed, Ash took a few steps inside and just as he did, the lights flicked on and confetti was shot into the air. In complete unison, Ash's ears perked up as he heard one word reverberate throughout the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Adjusting his vision to the bright lights his eyes scanned the room, lighting up when he recognized the faces of some old friends. He went to open his mouth to express the shock and happiness he was feeling but nothing would come out.

"Looks like the skitty caught poor Ashy-boy's tongue," a familiar voice teased.

Being called that instantly set Ash off as he focused his attention on his childhood friend, "I thought we were done with that name!?"

Chuckling a bit a different face popped up as her signature blue hair lay flat on her shoulders, "First time seeing us in over a year and the first thing you do is fight with Gary? I can't say I'm surprised Ash."

"Oh right," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head laughing it off, "Dawn, you're here! You're all here," Ash proclaimed giving her a hug, "how's Johto been?"

Ash instantly regretted asking her that as seeing her eyes light up like that, he knew he was in for a long, long explanation. But by the grace of Arceus, he was given a lifeline as a hand pushed her face out of the way. There stood in front of him was another familiar face, but this one wasn't nearly as happy go lucky.

"Paul?" Ash said, completely shocked by his presence.

"Ketchum," Paul abruptly replied, the tension of their rivalry still in the air. "Don't think I came here on my own volition, I was dragged here by a certain someone," he said, shifting his eyes towards Dawn.

"And here I thought you walked to the beat of your own drum, taking orders from Dawn now huh?" Ash slyly asked, knowing he was striking a nerve.

Paul's face went red with anger as his veins were absolutely pulsating, "I'll have you know that nobody bosses me around, I'm in control! I'm my own m-"

"Paul," Dawn cried out from the food area of the party, "can you open this jar of salsa for me?" Her puppy dog eyes on full affect.

Gritting his teeth, Paul made sure to not make eye contact with Ash as he went to Dawn's aid, "This isn't over."

Ash struggled not to laugh at Paul misfortune, thankful that he was occupying Dawn's demands and not him. Moving on, Ash turned next to a friend that had been with him longer than anyone else, "Brock, it's been a while."

His tanned skin friend laughed as he smiled in response, "Too long Ash, every time Croagunk would poison jab me and ruin my game it would always remind me of the great times we had...is that a weird connection to make?"

"Honestly, I'd be weirded out if you didn't associate that with me, I feel like I've earned that honor." Ash wanted to talk more but a certain orange haired girl wanted her time with her old traveling partner.

"I guess I'm the one who hasn't seen you in the longest time," Misty's usual fiery, overbearing attitude was set aside for now as she had a big smile on her face and seem overjoyed.

Memories of traveling through Kanto and Johto together were still fresh in Ash's mind as he felt like he was taking a walk down memory lane seeing all his old friends, "I guess the life of a gym leader doesn't allow much time to visit huh?"

"Can't just let anyone get these Cascade Badges...unless they have an electric type, in which case I am kind of screwed. Really just a terrible design flaw when you think of it," Misty replied as she picked up Pikachu, holding up the little electric rodent that had gotten Ash his own Cascade Badge, sort of.

Ash's adventure to reconnect with everyone was a joyous one, seeing all these old faces made him reminisce of some great times. But now all there was left was one, the one Ash had helped the most out of all of them. Turning to face her, they caught each other's gaze, her sapphire eyes caught with his brown eyes. Walking up to her, he didn't truly know how much he had missed her until she was standing right before him.

"Ash Ketchum, top four of not only the Lily of the Valley Conference but also the Kalos Region Championship. Impressive resume you have there," May said with a sly grin.

"May Maple, top four of the Kanto Grand Festival and...how did you do in Johto?" Ash asked, embarrassed that he hadn't been keeping up with his friends progress.

"Jerk," May jokingly said as she held up two fingers, "runner up, they don't call me the Princess of Hoenn for nothing," she said with a wink.

Breaking eye contact for a moment, she looked behind Ash and noticed an unfamiliar girl standing at the doorway. Not wanting her to feel left out she walked over to her and held out her hand in friendship, "You're Ash's newest traveling partner, Serena right? The names May, pleasure to meet you."

Accepting the olive branch that May was extending, Serena shook her hand as a smile sprawled across her face, "Yeah that's me, though Ash never told me he had so many other traveling partners. Goes through them like a smoker goes through cigarettes on a stressful day," she said as she surveyed the room.

"Yeah, that's Ash for you," May happily responded as she wanted to make Serena feel at home. "As for everyone here though, there isn't much to know. Just be yourself and you should be fine, you're a friend of Ash so by proxy, you're a friend of mine."

Easing her worries, Serena was able to relax a bit as she smiled back at May, "I know this might sound a bit odd but I have heard of you before now that I think about it. I remember reading a magazine recently about the Princess of Hoenn, granted it focused more on your dating life than anything."

May's face went red with embarrassment, "Let me guess, did it involve me and Drew in some way? Probably a rose in his hand as well?"

"Actually it involved you and some cacturne looking guy, I think his name was Harley or something," Serena replied, retrieving old forgotten memories.

"HARLEY!?" May cried out as she started to gag, "Anyone but him!"

Serena giggled, getting a kick out of May's disgusted response, "Love at first sight huh?"

"If love involved wanting to gouge your eyes out then yes, you caught me," May jokingly replied as she looked around at the party that was going on around them. "But enough about all that, let's enjoy what we have now and let's party!"

* * *

The party was an absolute blast for everyone involved, stories were shared, laughs were had, and Serena seemed to fit right in with the group. Riding such a high without a care in the world, it seemed like there wasn't a single thing that could go wrong.

But, all good things must come to an end, this one a bit more abrupt than usual. For a split second it seemed as though the T.V. made an odd, unnatural sound that caught everybody's attention.

Going completely black and ending whatever program that was on before it, Ash looked at the old thing, perplexed as to what the problem was.

"Guess the signal must have cut out," Paul guessed as he and Ash stood before it while the rest of the group looked on casually, not paying too much attention to it.

In an instant though that all changed, sprawled across the T.V. instead of just a black screen was a letter on it, a big, red, R.

It all clicked for Ash in that moment as he had been so familiar with that single letter, nervously he started to break out in a sweat as he had a bad feeling about this, "What's happening..."

As if the television was reading Ash's mind, a sound came from it, a deep voice saying, "The following broadcast is brought to you by Team Rocket."

Those two words, Team Rocket. No one was partying anymore, the good times were over as they were all huddled around the television, looking for an answer to all of this but scared of what it would be.

The screen changed once again, to the inside of a building. Books were stacked high from what they could see and a big brown desk lay right in the middle of it. But that's not what caught caught their attention, no, rather the man behind the desk, beaten and tied up.

Gary's eyes shot open seeing this, "That's...that's the President of Kanto and Johto, John Williams."

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash screamed at the television, the uncertainty of the entire situation was eating at him, what did Team Rocket have to do with the President?

A low, confident voice shot out from out of screen, "Surprised? Shocked? Don't be." The source of the voice walked on screen as the shit eating grin he had matched the cockiness of his voice.

"Democracy, the biggest lie known to man kind. Fooling you into a sense of self importance, making it seem as though your dreams could be something tangible when in reality, that's all they'll ever be, dreams. You've been lead astray, down a path that just leads to a never ending cycle of pain and violence. It's why I, Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket have finally decided to appear, to be the harbinger of justice and hope! The person you pray to thank for everything that is good in the world because I am the shepherd and you are my flock."

Their eyes were all glued to the T.V. Nobody said a word, nobody moved a muscle, nobody did anything but look at Giovanni as he slowly and methodically stood right next to the President. Unable to speak with a gag in his mouth and unable to see thanks to the blindfold around his eyes, the President could do nothing but sit there, tied up as Giovanni spoke once more.

"Effective immediately I am to become the new leader of Kanto and Johto, anyone who defies my power will be shown the wrath of god. You may forsake my actions and think of us as the bad guys, but the end justifies the means. Imagine a world united under one region, no more differences, no more wars, no more violence, no more anything but peace and tranquility. All that and all you have to do in return, is pledge your allegiance to King Giovanni."

Turning around he grabbed the President by the hair and dragged him over closer to the camera, As he got closer, the bruises on his skin and the dried up blood became more and more visible, sickening to a point.

"The man that lay before you at this moment is nothing more than a false prophet. Lulling you all into a false sense of security, but I'm here now, ready to end all this once and for all. To claim my god given right as leader of this new world!" Giovanni shouted, breaking into a sweat. "Every single moment no matter how big or small has led up to this. To where finally, I can lead you all to heights not ever even imagined."

Walking behind the desk he bent down and reached below, picking out a black sheath of sorts. Confident and determined he held it up for the camera to see, unsheathing what lay underneath. "What I hold in my hands is the start to a new age. A blade forged by the gods, used to wipe away the sins that pollute this world. Entrusted to solider of the gods which is I, to make this world a better place, one obstacle at a time."

"He's...he's crazy!" Dawn said with her voice trembling.

"Please don't tell me plans on doing what I think he will with that blade," May exclaimed almost in tears.

Standing behind the beaten and bruised President, Giovanni held the blade up in the air, for everyone to get a good look at it. Red. That's what the color of the blade was as Ash himself could feel the energy emitting from it. The sickly blood red color of it catching everyone's eyes. Setting the sheath aside, Giovanni stood behind the President, his eyes closed.

"Blessed by Arceus himself," he said, griping the red colored blade tightly as he was ready to turn the whole world upside down. "Everything that you thought you knew and believed in," looking directly into the camera making sure everyone understood what he was saying, "is about to change."

In one swift motion Giovanni thrusted his blade into the back of the President, directly into his heart, killing him.

Misty screamed in shock, as everyone else stood there speechless. Time at that moment seemingly stopped, the President, on live television had just been assassinated by the self proclaimed new King of Kanto and Johto.

Ash's eyes widened, his jaw clenched as he looked at the screen, helpless, not being able to do anything.

The President's body hung there, held up by the blade Giovanni claimed was made by the gods. As if to add insult to injury, he slowly pulled out the blade, the President's blood matching the color of the blade.

Hanging his head low, Giovanni knew that a new age was upon them. The age of democracy was to become but a distant memory, the new time period to be remembered as only one thing, Giovanni's.

The group was able to exhale for just a moment, the worst was behind them and they could move on in hopes of stopping Team Rocket like they always had. That was until, Giovanni looked up one last time, his eyes wide open staring directly into the camera. He spoke one last time.

"You're next, Ash Ketchum."

* * *

**OC's okay! So here's how this is going to work out, I'm not gonna promise you that I'm definitely going to use your OC's because number one, I might already have enough or I just didn't like your submission. I want interesting characters with depth, something I can really dig into. No one's perfect so don't make your person like that. Also, I might use some OC's more than others so make them interesting, the more interesting I find them the more chance you have of me using them. Oh and no pokemon involved with the OC's, you'll understand later. The more depth the better.**

**Requirements**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clothes description:**

**Character description:**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws:**

**Fighting style:**

**Weapons to fight with:**

**Team Rocket or the Rebellion?:**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Paul

**Welcome everyone to the 2nd chapter of Katana. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent in OC's they are much appreciated and they will start showing up soon enough.**

**A side note I wanted to say though that I forgot to say last chapter, if you choose to be part of Team Rocket for your OC, you're much more likely to be chosen and to have featured much more than if you choose rebellion. Obviously rebellion OC's will get their fair share as well but not as much as Team Rocket so if you want you can tell me that you'd rather be part of Team Rocket instead or stay the same.**

**Oh and OC's are still being accepted, I'm looking for quality and the more unique and interesting it is the better chance.**

* * *

Static was all that was left as the feed cut out, leaving the room silent. The haunting words spoken by Giovanni still echoed throughout the room as all eyes were on Ash, waiting for his response.

Shaking for a moment, he regained his composure as he loosened up his muscles and looked towards the group. Wearing his grin that so often occupied his face, Ash seemingly brushed it off, "I'm Giovanni's next target huh, well I'll do what I've done since I was ten years old. Beat him and his evil group."

Though the initial shock of what had happened still rang through their bodies, hearing the confidence in Ash's voice brought them back to earth and reassured them. With the air clear of uncertainty and a sense of optimism spreading through them all, the group began chiming in with support.

"Together we can beat them!"

"Team Rocket doesn't know what they're getting into!"

"They don't stand a chance against us!"

These good vibrations relaxed everyone as they knew it would be alright just like it had always been, at least that's what they thought. The positive feelings though didn't seem to reach Paul though as hearing the hopeless naivety in their voices sent him over the edge, shaking his head in disgust.

"You idiots are living in a fantasy land."

Dawn looked back at him, confused by the sudden harsh words, "What do you mean? Fighting Team Rocket isn't anything new for us, the only thing that's changed is that now Giovanni has some kind of god complex."

"This isn't just your silly little game anymore, there's no dumb tricks by Jesse, James and Meowth. Giovanni just murdered the President! And you're all just standing here thinking that friendship and believing in yourself can stop his terror," the way Paul explained his point, so calm yet powerful brought a dose of reality to them all.

May was frustrated with the situation, it was looking grim and it was a lot more real than they could have ever imagined, "Well we can't just stay here and do nothing, we're sitting ducks at this point."

Brock nodded his head as he instantly remembered something, "Hey Paul, isn't your brother visiting Noland? Seems like if we're gonna hide out someplace, why not with Reggie and a frontier brain with an Articuno at his disposal."

"It is not that far away," Paul added as he weighed his options, "for once, I agree with you Brock."

In any other situation Brock would have responded to that back handed compliment, but the severity of the situation took away any other emotion besides the urgent, serious one at hand.

Taking the leadership role Paul started barking orders at everyone, "Stock up on water and food, fill those backpacks to the brim. Make sure all your pokemon are put back into their pokeballs and aware that at any moment that their lives could be on the line."

Not needing to be told twice they did as they were told, marching around the house grabbing whatever they needed and whatever supplies that might help keep them alive. Having done whatever was needed of him so far, Ash walked up to Paul amongst the chaos and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Paul, can we talk for a minute?"

"We haven't got many of those left," Paul said as he looked out the window for any danger, "but go ahead, shoot."

Letting out a sigh, Ash forced himself to say these words, "If something happens, and Giovanni gets his wish...I need you to be alive and to take care of the rest of them. Just from what I've seen right now, you keeping calm and ordering us around, you have leadership skills that I could only dream of having! But all I'm asking for you right now, is to keep them safe and alive if I'm not here."

Nodding his head he looked Ash dead in the eyes, "Nobody, including you, dies on my watch."

Hearing that made Ash feel one hundred times better as instantly pepped up and held out his hand, "Ready to kick some Team Rocket ass?"

Smirking at the comment Paul grabbed Ash's hand tightly, shaking it, "Does an Ursaring shit in the woods?"

Ash paused for a moment, scratching his head and pondering one of life's many mysteries. "Well I suppose theoretically..."

"You idiot it's just a saying!" Paul yelled as he bonked Ash on the head.

Ash yelped in pain as he rubbed the area where Paul's fist had made contact. He opened his mouth to speak in retaliation but went against it as he heard Serena's scream from in front of the T.V.

"They're headed for the Battle Frontier!" Serena yelled as she heard on the news from the news anchor.

Paul shoved Ash out of the way as he raced towards the T.V. fearing the worst as his eyes scanned the screen and his ears listened to the man behind the desk.

"Yes that's right folks," the news anchor said in a somber note, "Team Rocket forces have been seen near and around the Battle Frontier. We're getting reports that they might be capturing, or even killing the Frontier Brains."

Paul's eyes widened as his body began to shake from the anger, hatred, fear that enveloped him. Not wasting any time he rushed towards the door with one mission dead set in his mind and that was making sure his brother was okay.

Just as he went to turn the door knob and be off on his way. he felt a strong force take him off his feet and bring him onto the ground. Clenching his jaw he looked up and saw the only person who was crazy enough to stop him at that moment.

"Let. Me. Go. Ash." His voice was shaking with anger as he looked into the eyes of the man that was keeping him from his brother.

Ash just shook his head, "You said it yourself, this isn't a fantasy land. You go out there to try and save your brother and you'll meet a similar fate as the President. We need you here...I need you here, alive."

While on top of him holding him down, Ash could feel the quick, short breaths he was taking as he knew Paul was restraining himself, "So I'm supposed to stand here idly by while my brother gets captured, maybe even killed by Team Rocket!?"

Although it was tough for him to say it Ash nodded his head, "I wish there was a better option, but we have to act on logic, not emotions."

Hoping his words had gotten through to Paul, Ash looked at him, hoping for some sign of hope, but he was greeted with something else instead.

Collecting all the saliva he had, Paul spit right into Ash's face, the momentary shock Ash received from it was just enough for Paul to pull his hand from under Ash's grasps and hit him with a quick punch to the face, pushing Ash off of him.

Writhing in pain on the ground, Ash held his bruised eye as he used his only good eye to look up at Paul. He saw the determination in his eyes as he went towards the unknown and just as he was about to enter into a full sprint, he felt something or rather someone wrapped around his arm.

Paul instantly knew who it was as he could feel her holding onto his arm, digging her nails into the fabric of his clothing as she buried her face into it. He could hear the muffled cries coming from her as he looked at her with a faint smile.

"I have to go Dawn," Paul softly said as he looked at the blue haired coordinator that clung to him.

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she was able to croak out, "I know I can't stop you from leaving, but just promise you'll be okay and alive, back here in no time."

Knowing full well he couldn't make that promise he brought Dawn into a hug, unsure if this would be the last time he would feel her touch, "I promise." Was he reassuring her or himself?

The two stayed in their embrace for a bit of time before Paul began to pull away, knowing he would need every second he had. "I'll be back, no need to worry," he said with a sly smirk.

Finally being able to leave he quickly turned the door knob and shot out of the house, calling out his Honchkrow and riding it out into the sky I'm the direction of where Reggie was, hoping he wasn't too late.

The rest of the group recollected themselves as Ash sported the shiner that Paul had given him, putting some ice on it to help keep the swelling down. Dawn looked out from the window and into the sky, even though she couldn't see Paul out there anymore, she still couldn't take her eyes away from it. Holding the promise he had given her near and dear to her heart.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Gary asked, lost.

No one spoke out, they didn't have the leadership qualities that Paul had, to step up to the plate and keep calm, except for Ash.

Still in a daze from the punch and Paul leaving, Ash dusted himself off as he tried to be as calm as Paul was in the role as leader, "I won't be able to sleep at night if I'm unsure of what happens to Paul. If anything happens where Reggie is the news will be sure to show it so lets stick around until we see what happens to him and then we'll hide out in the woods."

While the others weren't too sure about that save for Dawn, they stood by his decision as they were all huddled around the T.V., looking for any sign of Paul.

* * *

Feeling the touch of the earth on his feet again as he returned his pokemon, Paul was scared and nervous about what was ahead of him as he ran towards the Battle Factory. Every single possible scenario raced through his mind, as he was prepared for the worst, or so he told himself.

As he got closer and closer he saw the doors to the Battle Factory blown off its hinges, 'No...they're here already.' Paul thought to himself as his heart was racing faster than ever before.

Not wasting any more time Paul put away any doubts and fears he had and ran into the building, leading him to the giant battlefield, and his worst nightmare.

His heart skipped a beat. Colors faded away and time stopped as he looked at the sight in front of him. Four Team Rocket grunts stood their, their white clothes stained with blood, but not their own. Leaned up against the wall in front of them was Reggie, bloodied and bruised, Paul couldn't even tell if he was still alive.

Paul was frozen, he had prepared himself for the worst, but the sight in front of him was something that was just too much for him to handle. Shaking with anger and hatred he didn't see four Team Rocket grunts in front of him, no. What he saw were four parasites that he would rid the world of, make the world a better place, one Team Rocket grunt's death at a time.

Moving almost robotically he started walking towards the four of them, picking up a bloody blade along the way, likely the same one that had been used on Reggie. The sound of his footsteps finally got the attention of the four grunts as they turned around and saw the face of death looking straight into their eyes. A shiver ran down their spine as they readied themselves with their own blades, ready to retaliate against this purple haired stranger.

All four knew this wasn't a time to play around, except for one rather cocky Team Rocket member who stepped up and stood in front of the rest of them.

"I don't know who you are kid or what the hell you think you're doing with that blade, but stepping into this facility was the worst and last mistake of your life. Look at numbers kid and do the math," the man said chuckling as Paul kept walking towards him. "You're in a situation that I would like to call, totally fucked. Four against one, you've already lost."

Paul didn't say a word as he kept getting closer and closer, he just dragged the sword with him on the dirt field, leaving a line trailing behind him.

The grunt didn't take too kindly to being ignored as he raised his voice, "Don't you realize you signed your life away when you walked in here!? Tell you what kid, I'm so confident that you can't even beat me I'll fight you with one hand behind my back, what do you say?"

"I don't like the looks of him," another grunt called out as the other three were huddled together in fear.

Putting his right hand behind his back and having only his left hand out to hold his blade he turned his back for a moment to respond to his fellow Team Rocket member, "I've killed men twice his size and I have the scars to prove it! There's no way that th-"

The grunts jumped back in shock as they saw the blade go right through their loud mouthed member. Dripping with blood the blade stuck out from his back, piercing him directly in several vital organs, leaving him with no chance of survival whatsoever.

'What was that red flash...'

'This guy is not human.'

'We're so screwed.'

Those were the thoughts that went through the other three minds as the man's body collapsed to the ground as Paul pulled his blade out of him. With the blade still covered in blood Paul swung it at the three grunts but not with the intention of hitting them, not yet at least.

The blood of their comrade was all over them now, on their face and clothes, they were horrified by how calm and cold Paul was. The fact that he was so emotionless made it all even worse.

"I wanted you," Paul softly said, breaking his silence, "to get a feel for what's about to happen to each and every one of you."

Not wanting to just stand by and wait for death to come to them they decided to meet it head on. Running at Paul with everything they got with blades in the air they all let out a war cry, pumping themselves up in the process.

Leaning his head to side Paul looked at the incoming attack with dead eyes, no smiles, no frowns, just a straight face. The only thing that happened was that a red aura of sorts surrounded him. Enveloping the outline of his entire body as in this form, this all seemed like child's play to him.

Before the three of them could even get into striking distance the battle was already over. A red flash passed through them as blood spurted out from different places for each of them. One grunt clutched his neck as the feeling of warm blood streamed out from it and another held his abdomen as his lungs were punctured and started to fill with blood. He left one untouched though.

The grunt couldn't even process what happened it went by so quick, but as he looked around him and saw the collapsed bodies of his dying comrades, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Dropping his blade he looked at Paul and slowly started to walk away, "I'm sorry man," the grunt with said with tears in his eyes as his body started to shake, "I'm sorry for everything I did. It was them! They were the ones that did it I tried to stop them but it was too late! I got a family waiting back home please!"

The man looked right at Paul as he just stood there while he slowly edged his way towards escaping, just when he felt he was far enough to escape, he turned his back to Paul and went to run away but he immediately regretted that decision.

The man's eyes widened as he clutched his abdomen, feeling the blood pour out he looked up at Paul and almost went into shock. One second he was running away from him and the next he's right in front of him, having ran into his blade without even knowing. Falling to the ground with death imminent Paul held his sword up as he was powered by this strange red aura and just as he was gonna finish the grunt off, he heard a voice.

"Paul..." The sound of it was weak and shaky but it was enough to get Paul out of this weird trance like state he was in.

The moment that voice went through his ears the red aura disappeared, the rush of emotions came back to him, it was as if he was a whole different person from that killing machine he was before. Paul wasted no time as his bottom lip started to quiver, hearing his brothers voice was a sign of hope, he just hoped that it wasn't short lived.

Running up to him and kneeling by his side he saw how grim he looked, his skin was pale, blood covered his clothes, a few wounds were still pouring out blood and as Paul went to try and cut off the bleeding Reggie swatted his hand away.

"It's too late for that, Paul."

Tears started to swell up in Paul's eyes as he looked around thinking of something anything he could do, "Come on Reggie don't talk like that, you're gonna pull through this, you have too!"

Reggie let out a tiny chuckle as he had accepted his fate already, "Now now, I only have a little time left, lets not waste it pretending that I'm gonna survive these wounds."

As much as Paul didn't want to admit it, he knew Reggie was right, So instead of worrying too much about it or trying to do anything, he just sat next him, leaning with him on the wall.

"You...did good out there Paul, I'm...proud of you," Reggie croaked out as he knew that his clock was running out.

Holding back his choked cries Paul shook as he just barely got out the word, "Yeah."

Reggie slowly turned his head to look at Paul, sitting there as tears were streaming down Paul's face. With a smile on his face Reggie spoke again, "I'm happy...you're here, because no matter what your...faults were, you are...still the best brother...I could have ever...had."

Paul looked right into Reggie's eyes as he uttered that final word. Just as he did Reggie's eyes seem to lose their luster as his head hung down and his chest went up for its last time.

Reggie, was no more.

Unable to contain his emotions now, Paul let out all the tears and cries he had kept inside of him. Wailing and cursing Team Rocket at the same time as the pain of losing his beloved brother was seemingly unbearable. This battle against Team Rocket had just started and he already lost his big brother, how much more blood would be shed?

Having sat in his own sorrow for long enough, Paul pushed himself up as he couldn't take just sitting there. Looking at Reggie's body, he debated whether he should just leave him there, he looked so peaceful. But it was still the product of Team Rocket that led Reggie to being in that position in the first place and he wasn't having any of it.

Picking up Reggie's body he decided he would decide where his final resting place would be and a peaceful place like Pallet Town seemed right. Turning around to head for the exit with Reggie in his arms his eyes widened as he saw one grunt still alive, standing there.

"You can live," Paul said as he started walking towards his direction, "I only have one goal in mind right now and killing you isn't it."

The grunt clutched his wound as blood was still seeping out, "You don't understand, just like that bag of bones you're carrying, I'm already dead!" The man seemed frantic and crazy as he said so, but what wasn't crazy were his claims.

Pulling out a pokeball from his pocket an Electrode appeared, but something seemed different. It seemed bigger, stronger than any other one that Paul had ever seen.

"What, you want a pokemon battle too?" Paul nonchalantly asked as he kept his distance from the pokemon.

The grunt laughed maniacally, "No, this electrode is the equivalent of a cyanide pill, so you know what that means, don't you?"

Paul stood their, confused but once he understood what the grunt meant his eyes widened as he started sprinting to the door but being slowed down by carrying Reggie.

"Too late!" A sick demented smile appeared across the grunt's fate as he had decided he was going out with a bang, "Electrode use self destruct and rid the world of all of us!" Turning into a white ball of light, Electrode readied himself as it did what it was told.

Paul was too close to the blast, he wouldn't be able to make it out in time, the last thought that went through Paul's mind as he desperately and futilely tried to run away was simple, but full of regret.

'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Dawn.'

_Boom_

Huddled around the T.V. Dawn's heart dropped as a news helicopter had seen the entire explosion and had the tape to prove it. Nothing was left, just the ruins of something that once was.

* * *

**And that was chapter two of Katana. I hope you enjoyed it this i believe is probably the best chapter I've ever written in my opinion. **

**Don't forget what I said about the OC's, still accepting them!**

**Also don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Picking up the Pieces

**So...yeah, this is still happening. Welcome everyone to chapter 3 of Katana! I realize it's been way too long since I last updated. I'll admit, things got in the way but that's in the past now. Updates will be a regular thing now and no more hiatus. I promise that.**

**OC's are still being accepted! They won't start to show up for another chapter or two but I'm gonna need a lot of them. I've gotten more good ones and I've gotten bad ones, remember the guideline is at the end of the first chapter and if you want them to be on Team Rocket, yours has a much better chance of being used.**

**Recap (since it's been a while) : Giovanni, one way or another has taken full control of Kanto. Killing the President on live television for the whole world to see. At the end of the broadcast he specifically called out Ash, saying that he was next on his list. The group are obviously shaken up by this and Paul does his best to keep order until he finds out that Reggie is in danger at the Battle Frontier.**

**Rushing out not listening to logic or reason he gets to him as quickly as possible and encounters some Team Rocket grunts along with a bloodied, beaten Reggie. Entering some weird state that no one knew of he made quick work of the grunts as he ran to his dying brother. They shared some words, his final words and just like that, Reggie was gone. Picking Reggie up and going to give him a proper burial, he saw that one of the grunts was still alive. Realizing his plan he tried to run away but it was too late, the Electrode that the grunt had called out used a more sick and deadly self destruct. Killing Paul and anyone else around.**

* * *

_Tick tock tick tock_

Time was running out, with each second they stayed there the smaller their chances got of getting out of this alive. But at the moment, nothing else seemed to matter, every other trouble the group had seemed to fade away as one major thing consumed their thoughts and minds.

Over and over the explosion played on the television and it seemed to get worse and worse with each replay. Seeing it again and again was a sickening feeling, especially for Dawn and Ash, yet no matter how much they strained and fought to turn away, they just couldn't.

Trembling with hardly any control of her emotions, Dawn reached and held her hand to her stomach as her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, the weight of the situation being too much for her too handle.

"No..." The only word that Dawn could muster out at the moment, the blank look on her face and lack of emotion was even worse to see than had she been bawling her eyes out as May ran to her side, concern written all over her face.

Ash took a gulp of air as he furrowed his brow, looking at the television. As opposed to Dawn, Ash had a different reaction, "What happened to not living in a fantasy land!? Staying calm and thinking things out, remember that Paul!?" The sudden outburst from Ash caught everyone off guard, they had never seen him like this, "now look what you've done, you've left us when we needed you most! Why? Why? Why? Wh-"

"Ash!" The stern and hard voice shut up Ash as he clenched his fists and looked at that person.

Brock walked up to him and stood directly in front of him, trying to reel in this whole messed up situation, "You need to get a grip, cursing a dead man won't get us anywhere."

Brock's words echoed throughout his body as he unclenched his fists and loosened his muscles, averting his eyes and looking at the ground, "Things aren't supposed to be this way, life's never supposed to get this real."

Looking at his long time friend with warm eyes he put his hand on his shoulder, "Life isn't like some kind of T.V. show where the good guy always wins and nothing bad ever happens, we've been spoiled, coddled our entire lives to the point where right now, Giovanni could just have his way with us."

The dose of reality was cold and harsh feeling, leaving a bitter taste in everyone's mouth, but that didn't stop Serena one bit, "But think about it Ash," she said as Brock moved back and she took his place, "there's only one reason Giovanni would specify you in particular and that's because he knows that you and only you can stop him."

Hearing Serena say that made the realization almost knock him off his feet as a sly grin appeared across it as his confidence rose, "People will look at me, and they'll see hope. They'll know that the fight, the good fight is never dead as long as I'm still standing, which is exactly why-"

Ash's eyes widened as his voice stopped abruptly, looking outside the window. "They're here."

Stomping across the greenery of the outside world twenty Team Rocket grunts armed with blades were slowly walking up to the house, all with the same objective.

"We waited too long!" Gary banged his fist into the wall as death stared them in the face.

A sense of panic filled the room as they realized they were trapped, even if they tried to hold them off long enough for Ash to escape it would just be futile. Which is why Ash buckled up and took control.

"Brock and Gary, follow me outside. The rest of you girls stay in here, May and Serena, you two especially stay by Dawn's side, she's not too well after..." Ash didn't want to say his name out loud, the wound was too fresh.

"May and Dawn can stay in here but I'm sure as hell not!" Misty yelled as she got into Ash's face, "We're going out there together, now come on, lets go."

The male trio looked at each other and simply nodded their head in agreement as none said a word, walking towards the door with Misty behind them.

Looking back one last time at the female trio of May, Dawn, and Serena he saw the worry on May and Serena's faces and knew he had to say something before he left, "I can't make the same promise that he made, but just know that there is no one I would have rather traveled with through Hoenn and Kalos than with you two."

With that Ash opened the door and exited the house, greeted by a ray of sunshine right on his face. The four of them stood side by side as the group of twenty grunts noticed them and saw that the target they were looking for was right in front of their face.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, not one for hiding I suppose?" The leader of the squad of the Team Rocket grunts asked, underneath the outfit was a big, burly, intimidating man.

A slight breeze got in-between them as leaves and dust picked up in the air and flew off as the tension rose, "Was Giovanni too busy to come here and face me himself?"

The grunt chuckled, "Taking over Kanto and soon the world is a busy task, why we're even wasting our time going after a runt like you is beyond me."

Ash looked around him, it was four against twenty. Though he knew his friends were determined to fight to the very end with him, he couldn't allow them to die, not while he was still alive. "Guys," he said turning to Brock, Misty, and Gary, "you're wasting your time out here."

Brock raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Ash let out a sigh as he continued, "We can't win. Not only do they have swords with them but also we haven't got a single pokemon with us, all of our pokemon are at Professor Oak's ranch and Pikachu, who's inside the house wouldn't stand a chance out here. You guys can run and escape, but my adventure ends here."

No one said a word as the gravity of the situation set in, crushing whatever naive hopes they had. "You're being awfully secretive talking to your friends in private, saying your goodbyes, Mr. Ketchum?" The Team Rocket member asked, full of himself.

The grin on his face as he said it left Ash disgusted, he so wanted to get rid of his expression but he had nothing, "Go into the house, get the others and run, run as far away as you can." With that said Ash turned to face the grunts head on and stared at them.

"I'll go with you, I won't put up a fight, and I will do as you ask," Ash kept himself calm and collected as he knew he was running out of words left, "just leave my friends alone, that's all I ask."

The leader pondered for a moment, letting his proposal sit with him for a bit, "And why should we do that, you're in no place to be making requests."

"Because I know you're not gonna kill me here, you're gonna take me to Giovanni and let him have the satisfaction of it himself. That's your orders," Ash caught the leader stiffen up a bit and knew that his guess was right. "So I can go with you and be the perfect prisoner, or keep fighting. So much so that you have to kill me."

The leader gritted his teeth, at the mercy of the person they had greatly outnumbered. "You're smart Mr. Ketchum, I see why Giovanni requested you. You have my word, your friends are safe, but I can't make the same promise about you."

Ash softly nodded his head, everything he had worked so hard for, the dreams and aspirations that he had, gone. He began walking towards them, with each step sealing his fate. His friends behind him, to frozen in shock to move or budge. They had to watch their best friend meet his end, and they couldn't do a single thing about it.

The wind swayed as finally Ash stood face to face with the leader of the grunts. Their eyes met as the intensity in his eyes almost made the leader step back a bit, he could see now why Giovanni had wanted him so badly.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ash dryly asked.

The man cracked his neck, closing his eyes and taking the light sunshine all in as he quickly caught Ash off guard. Fuming over being made to look like a chump by Ash he swung at right hook at Ash connecting right on the jaw and dropping him to the flow.

Ash's friends gasped in horror as they went to help him but quickly stopped at the grunts held out their weapons at them. Collapsed on the grass Ash walked a thin line between conscious and unconscious, his vision blurry and dizzy.

"Hold him down and make him watch what we're about to do to his darling friends," the leader said with no remorse as five of the bigger grunts held him down. Each holding a limb while the last one held his head and kept it facing right at where the massacre would be.

"No...run," Ash weakly said too quietly for any of his friends to here them.

"A kid thinking he can strong arm me into orders," the leader said in disgust as he ordered his grunts to charge the helpless trainers. "Paint the day red boys!"

The trio held up their fists to fight but they knew more than anybody that it was hopeless against their weapons. There was nothing they could do, they were done for.

A wild, bloodthirsty grunt led the pack as he sprinted ahead of all of them, his sword just dying of thirst. He ran straight at Brock, his muscles too stiff to block any attacks. The grunt violently swung his sword, looking for any kind of contact.

As the sword moved to make contact with Brock's flesh, time seemed to slow down for Ash, the color was drained of his life as his face twisted in horror.

'This is it,' he thought to himself in his haze. 'I couldn't even protect the ones I care for the most. Everyone, I'm sorry.'

Just as everyone had given up faith, a glimmer of hope appeared.

The maniacal grunts eyes widened as he stopped his swing, inches away from Brock who had already accepted his fate. Everyone gasped in shock as everything was brought to a sudden halt. The battlefield suddenly so quiet that the only sound that could be heard were pidgey's in the background chirping as they are one to do.

But that was the least of anyone's concerns, because everyone was too focused their eyes too glued on the mysterious man that stood before them. Raven colored hair matching that of Ash's, the blue brim hat just about covering his eyes, and his blue blazer to accompany his overall aura.

The grunt though, had no time to recognize any of this as what had stopped him right in his tracks protruded straight out of his chest. Shaking with his skin going pale he looked down, confirming what he already knew. The silver, metallic blade dripping with his own blood.

Knowing it was over, the mysterious man swiftly retracted his sword from the grunts chest, leaving him to slump to the ground. With that out of the way he turned and faced the crowd, outnumbered by so much yet by the looks on their faces it seemed like the numbers game really didn't matter at that point.

'He came out of nowhere,' Gary thought to himself as he surveyed the situation.

'So fast, who is this guy?' Misty wondered as she looked on in awe.

Brock's thoughts were kept silent, still shaken up by the close call. But what had him in shock the most, was that he knew who the mysterious man was.

Breaking the silence and moving on from the rotting body of the grunt, he spoke. "Hello Ash, it's been a while."

Ash was at a lost for words, he thought his foggy mind was playing tricks on him, but no. The man's training had finally paid off, and there he stood, "Riley..."

Riley smirked at the awe in his voice, "I'm glad you remember me." He then turned his attention to Team Rocket, "Your friend lays in a puddle of his own blood, with nothing to show for it. I suggest you all leave, or your fate shall be the same."

The grunts were quick to heed his warning as they all dropped their weapons and ran for their life, not wanting to end up like their teammate, all of them except one.

"Cowards!" The leader screamed as he stood his ground, not backing down in the slightest.

Having been freed of his constraints Ash picked himself up, dusted himself off as he ran to stand by Riley's side.

"Last chance," Riley offered as he readied his blade.

Spitting on the grass next to him he kept his composure, "Eat shit."

"I figured as such," Riley said to himself as he enacted his plan, "Lucario, end this."

"What!?" The leaders eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Quickly he turned around to face the pokemon but it was already too late. Standing right behind him with an aura sphere ready was Lucario, firing it out right into his chest.

The impact from the attack sent the leader spiraling backwards, across the grass and landing right at the feet of Riley and Ash, unconscious.

A faint smile appeared across Riley's face as his simple but effective planned worked out perfectly. "That was awesome Riley, you saved us!" Ash chimed in, gleaming with happiness.

"Yeah without you around we would have been done for," Brock said, knowing that he owed his life to Riley.

Chuckling Riley just waved it off, "Ah it was nothing, I actually expected a bigger battle before I saw that Giovanni only sent some grunts after you. Some executives and we might have been in trouble."

"Executives?" Ash asked, wondering what, or rather who those were.

"I'll explain later," Riley replied, taking some rope out of his bag, "you just go tie this guy up on a tree, I'm sure one of his underlings will find him. I'll give the other a proper burial, everyone deserves at least that. After this, I'll explain everything."

Quick to follow orders and not waste time Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary found a suitable tree, tied the leader up and left him to either be save, or rot. By the time they finished with that and headed back they saw Riley with a bead of sweat going down his face as the ground next to him had been obviously dug up as his coffin.

With the sun starting to set in the background they five of them regrouped and started heading back for the house. They all had so many questions and it seemed as if Riley had the answer to all of them, but they bit their tongue and waited until they got back into the safety of their house.

Twisting the handle and opening the door Ash walked straight through with the sun on his back. Throughout that entire battle and the events that would proceed it, something he would usually never forget slipped his mind.

"Ash!" Serena cried out as she ran straight into him, holding him tightly not ever wanting to let go.

Barely keeping his balance Ash's face went red as he had completely forgotten that May, Serena, and Dawn were still in the house.

"Hey Serena," he warmly said, enjoying the moment.

"We didn't know what was going on out there, we heard some voices and noises but..." Serena was cut off there as Ash interrupted her.

"There there Serena, it's over now. I'm safe and more importantly so is everyone else, thanks to Riley," Ash said, introducing him.

As he walked through the door to introduce himself, Serena let go of Ash to greet him, allowing him to go check on the other two residents. May stood there, with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face as she awaited the trainer.

"Thanks for not tackling me like Serena did, almost swept me off my feet," Ash joked as his chest was slightly sore.

"No no I won't sweep you off your feet for now," May said in a cheery tone, "I guess I can't really act the way Serena did, because I knew."

May's response perplexed Ash, "You knew what?"

"I knew you would make it Ash. Paul would say that I was just living in a 'fantasy world', but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that you walking out that door would be the last time I saw you. You're Ash Ketchum, you're gonna save the day like you always do. Next time though, you bring me along," May finished with a wink but she was completely sincere with what she said, having the utmost confidence in him.

Ash couldn't help but smile upon hearing that, "In the crazy time we're living with everything falling apart around us, I needed to hear that, thanks May."

She nodded in happiness as she moved to the side and let Ash talk to the person that needed help the most.

"Hey Dawn."

Slumped on the couch with her eyes still red from earlier she didn't make a single movement or response. Just trapped in her own little world having been only a few hours since Paul's death.

"You don't want to talk right now, and I completely understand that, I really miss him too." Ash sympathized with her, if there was anyone that could help him with dealing with all of this it was him. "This might not mean much, but trust me when I say that that bastard Giovanni will pay for what he has done. No matter what it takes I'll end all of this, I promise."

"Promise?" That word brought her out of her daze as she looked directly at Ash with nothing but contempt. "Promises don't mean nothing to me anymore Ash. Do it, and then I'll believe you."

And just as quickly as she was brought out of her phase, she was right back in. Ash took a deep breath, knowing she would need a lot more time for her to recover and backed off, heading back to Riley for some answers.

Ash looked on as it seemed as though Riley and his Lucario had introduced himself well enough, for once everything didn't seem so bleak in that moment. But Ash knew it couldn't last.

"Well," Ash said, getting Riley's attention, "now seems as good of a time as ever for some answers to all this madness."

Riley leaned his back against the wall, preparing himself for a barrage of questions and many long winded explanations, "Hit me with whatever you got."

The entire group, except for Dawn, huddled around them. Eager to hear what Riley had to say and how it involved Ash. Although he had a million questions swirling through his head at once, he had just one question that he needed to know.

"What does Giovanni want from me, why does he want me dead?" Fully serious Ash needed to know, needed to find out what was so special about him.

Riley chuckled for a second, "Well Giovanni wants you for the same reasons that I want you, why I traveled all the way over here just to get you. For different purposes though of course."

Ash took a deep breath, knowing that finding out the reason why he was so important would change his life forever. But he had to go on, had to find out not only for himself, but for his friends, for Paul.

"What are the reasons, Riley?" Ash was done tiptoeing around the subject, he needed to know now.

Riley smirked, knowing full well that what he was about to say would change everything.

"What do you know about aura, Ash?"

* * *

**And that was chapter three of Katana, finally. Again, sorry about the incredibly long wait, it won't happen again.**

**Feel free to keep sending in OC's though, it's not even close to being too late for those.**

**Don't forget to leave a review that's about the actual fic too, feedback is always appreciated.**


	4. Aura

**Well, to be honest I almost decided to pull this fic from this site altogether. I didn't much of any motivation to continue it and it didn't seem fair to just leave an unfinish****ed piece of work up like that. But recently I got a dose of motivation and I'm ready to actually continue this, seriously this time.**

**From now on until further notice I will be uploading every Friday, that is a for sure thing. I already have a few chapters already finished on the back burner so look out for the next chapter next week.**

**Also I'm still accepting OC's (the guidelines on the first chapter) although the window is closing very soon so now it's now or never. I appreciate all of the ones entered so far and I want to make sure I get as much variety as possible. If you've already sent one in, let me know that you're still out there, I may have some questions to ask in the near future.**

**I****'d suggest rereading the previous chapters to remember everything that's gone on so that you can understand this chapter, a quick refresher so to say.**

**Also there's a poll on my profile asking which shipping you prefer between Advanceshipping and Amourshipping, the results have no bearing on this fic, but I do want to get a feel of what people's opinions are so go out there and vote!**

**Other than that I apologize for the long wait but also welcome anyone knew to my fic, shippings are still a mystery so keep your eye out for anything. Without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

Aura.

Hearing that word brought back countless memories and emotions for Ash that he had almost forgotten at that point. Tree of Beginning, Sir Aaron, and most importantly, Lucario and his sacrifice.

Looking Riley directly in the eyes Ash nodded his head, "I've had my experience with aura before, it didn't end very well the last time. It's a bit of a long story."

Riley raised his hand to silence Ash, "Say no more, I asked you that only to make sure you hadn't forgotten. Queen Ilene told me the entire story just recently when I visited Cameron Palace."

"Good, I'm glad she's doing okay at least," Ash said, looking for some silver lining in this hellish present he was living in. "So what does Aura have to do with any of this? Seems pointless in the grand scheme of things at the moment."

Riley grinned, ready to drop a knowledge bomb on Ash, "Ah but that's where you're wrong, you see Ash, everything revolves around aura at the moment. Which means, everything revolves around you."

"Me? I used aura once years ago and it wasn't even enough to save my friend!" Ash fired back, the situation making him a bit more testy than usual.

"Let me let you in on a little secret Ash to try and help you understand. Giovanni didn't proclaim your impending death on national television because you're such an amazing trainer or because you have those Harry Potter scar looking things under your eyes, no. He did it because he knows how powerful you can be with aura and he sees you as a direct threat to his power, the only threat." Riley finished off, hoping that it would get through to him.

The group watched on as Ash stayed silent, although no one was too sure about what to do, it seemed as though hearing Riley out was the best option.

Letting the words digest for a bit Ash let out a sigh, "Maybe you're right, I'm sorry. I lost a really good friend today and that's just one too many for me to handle at the moment, please continue."

"Team Rocket is an awful group that don't show any mercy, trust me from first hand knowledge I know." Riley sympathized as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder, "This is why Giovanni made the worst mistake of his life calling your name out for everyone to hear and know. Your existence, is a sign of hope."

"Hope?" Ash picked up his head, "How so?"

Riley moved his hand away and took in a deep breath, "Bear with me for a moment as I say some things that neither of us are gonna like to hear. Giovanni is strong, he's too strong. I don't know how he did it but almost in an instant the power of his aura has gotten to a point where I had not thought possible."

"Wait, Giovanni is an aura user too?" Misty cried out for confirmation.

Solemnly, Riley nodded his head. "It was the catalyst that tipped the scales for Team Rocket. Right now he's untouchable and he knows it. I had the chance to take him out before but I couldn't because..." His voice trailed off, the words getting caught in his throat.

"But none of that matters right now." Riley continued, "Fact of the matter is, Giovanni is going to rule Kanto and Johto, maybe even the world and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"I assume you didn't come all this way just to piss in our cereal and watch us eat it, where's the hope in all of this?" Gary asked.

"The hope," Riley began to explain, "is that Ash survives because he's not much martyr material at the moment. But more importantly, you Ash, comes and train with me to hone and perfect your aura skills. So that we can be strong enough to take down this self proclaimed agent of God."

Ash let the offer sit there for a while as he thought back to Paul. One second he was in control and the future seemed bright with him in charge, and the next, the lights go out. Just the thought of him made his vision go misty.

With a determined look in his eye, Ash refocused his concentration onto Riley. "I'll be damned if I lose another friend because I couldn't do anything to save them. I need to get stronger and Pokemon training isn't going to help anymore so yes Riley, whatever it takes. The aura is with me."

Riley grinned, hearing those last five words. "You really are a natural. But, there's something I've withheld from you, regarding the training."

"Does it involve making an 80's training montage?" May asked curiously.

"...Okay there's _two_ things I've withheld regarding our training!" Riley said as the Eye of the Tiger played in his head.

"To get even close to the level that Giovanni is at, we need to go somewhere isolated to train and do a lot of it. I'm not talking a few weeks or even months," Riley began to explain as Ash's eyes widened in frightened anticipation.

"Exactly how long are we talking here Riley?"

Almost having to force the two words out Riley responded with, "Two years."

A collective, "WHAT!?" Echoed throughout the room upon hearing the news.

"What will there even be left to save after two years?" Brock cried out.

"The only hope that will be on people's mind by then will be the hope of being put out of their misery!" Misty yelled.

Blocking out all the outside noise Riley and Ash kept eye contact with each other. "Is there really no other way?" Ash asked, empathizing with everyone else.

"I wouldn't propose such a drastic solution if there was one."

Gritting his teeth Ash stiffened up, nodded his head as he turned to his emotional friends. "Guys, relax. I know this all sounds crazy because believe me, I have my doubts as well. But we have to trust in Riley's plan, Paul was right. This isn't like every other time where if we believed hard enough or with the power of friendship we could overcome this, no. This is life or death, and I can't handle anyone else dying, I just can't." Ash finished saying, his voice starting to crack.

The room kept quiet upon hearing his heartfelt speech, no one knew what to say in response. That was, until Serena stepped up. "Since the day I first met you Ash I believed you were something different, someone special. I can't explain it in words exactly, but I know that you're the hero Riley says you can be. While you're off training I'll be letting the world know that hope, is on its way."

Ash was left speechless, he could barely muster up a faint grin after Serena's words had hit him. Before he could even respond it was May's turn to step up to the plate.

"Like Serena said, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that there's no one else I'd rather have in charge of my, or rather our future than you. We'll be out here as part of the revolution, spreading the word that Giovanni's days are numbered and that there is a light at the end of the tunnel." Turning to face everyone else other than the nonrespondent blunette who lay on the couch, she smiled at them. "You guys with me on this one?"

Without a seconds hesitation everyone was in perfect agreement, ready to help in any way that they could while Ash trained. The bond they all shared was unbroken and stronger than ever, Ash was almost brought to tears watching this all unfold.

"You guys really have that much faith in me?" Ask asked in awe of it all.

The group looked at each other for a moment before replying with a collective and an emphatic, "Yes!"

Grinning from ear to ear Ash turned to Riley, "Well there you have it, when and where does our training start?"

Looking upon Ash and all of his supportive friends shocked even Riley. He expected the two years bomb to cause a huge problem but apparently not so.

"Well, considering those grunts have by now told Giovanni what happened, the best time to go is about an hour ago. But since we lack a time machine or Celebi, how about you say your goodbyes now and we leave as soon as possible. As for where, I'll show you soon enough." Riley replied as he left Ash and his friends to themselves.

Mentally preparing himself in anticipation of the next few minutes he took a deep breath in and stood before Gary first.

"Never would've guessed that Ashy-boy would be anything more to me than second place, but now you got the whole world on your shoulders. Sure you don't want to tag me in instead?" Gary lightheartedly joked.

"I think I got this one, who knows, maybe I'll have my own gang or cheerleaders once I take down Giovanni," Ash happily replied as he looked on to Misty.

"You have driven me absolutely crazy sometimes Ash Ketchum. You're reckless, you act on a whim, and you like bug Pokemon for whatever inexplicable reason!" Misty said, scolding Ash for whatever she could think of.

Before Ash could reply with a anger filled rebuttal, Misty spoke again. "But you're still the kindest, most thoughtful person I know, you've spent years training on Jesse, James and Meowth, now go kick Giovanni's ass."

His anger was quickly replaced with warmness upon hearing that, "Thanks Misty, we haven't always agreed on everything but Kanto and Johto just wouldn't have been the same without you, take care of yourself."

As he moved on from Misty, Serena's radiant smile instantly caught his eye. "Thanks for saying all those things earlier, you really made this whole thing a lot easier for me to swallow," Ash said, relieved about it all.

"Don't mention it Ash, it's what I'm here for and will always be here for even when you're not right there next to me. Besides this isn't a goodbye even though Riley called it as such," Serena continued with a faint blush on her cheeks. "This is just an, I'll see you later. Don't think I won't miss you dearly though."

Ash smirked, putting his hand on her shoulder he looked her directly in the eyes. "A day won't go by where I won't miss you or anyone else, I'll see you soon."

Walking a couple more feet led him directly in front of a certain brunette, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town off to save the world, now why does that sound so familiar?" May teased.

"Ah it's just a bad habit, some people smoke cigarettes, I save the world. We all have our vices," Ash joked back as he didn't want these goodbyes to end.

With a feeling of regret in her stomach, May looked at Ash with her sparkling sapphire eyes and caught him off guard. In one quick fluid motion she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, afraid to ever let go.

"Just be careful while you're out there training and we'll take care of the rest on our side of things," May said, enjoying what little time she had left with him.

The feeling of her arms around him left him damn near speechless, he could maybe expect it from Serena but not May. With how crazy things seemed to be though, he didn't question it, it felt nice so why complain.

"I'll be fine May don't worry about me. Trust me when I say that in two years, this whole nightmare will be over and we'll go back to how things were before, I promise," Ash reassured May as they each let go, letting Ash move on to Brock.

"So this is it, that little kid who walked into my gym that cheated all those years ago to win is now our savior. Fate really does work in mysterious ways," Brock said, still trying to process it all.

"Some may call it cheating, I call it absolute complete luck." Ash replied as he regained his composure, "Look after them Brock, while I'm gone, just in case."

Looking back at his old he smiled for a moment, "Say no more Ash, if we could all get through at least one region traveling with you, then this should be a piece of cake."

Ash paused for a moment, not sure if he should feel insulted or not. Ultimately he let it slide as he went and stood in front of the last person left. Someone who seemingly didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

"Hey Dawn," Ash softly said, not getting anything from her thousand yard stare.

Sitting next to her on the couch he got as comfortable as he could get before he spoke, "I know this didn't go so well the last time we spoke but just hear me out before I have to leave," Ash continued, sincere and true to his word. "You're right, promises seem empty at the moment and nothing really makes sense right now. But Paul was my friend too and a damn good one at that. I will get stronger and I will avenge his death, not just for me but for all of us here. Take care of yourself until then Dawn."

Getting everything out that he wanted to say, he got up from the couch but just as he was going to leave, he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking back his eyes instantly met with Dawn's, the tears all dried up and her emotions not as raw as before.

"I can't take another person dying, especially not you Ash." She spoke with true sincerity, hurting with each word spoken but powering through to her best abilities. "Please, keep your word and don't let his death be for nothing."

With a stoic expression, Ash nodded his head, "I've never once not kept my word, you think I'm gonna start today? Paul was and is a hero for going out there and doing what he did to try and save his brother, if I can be half the man he was then I'll know that I've lived a life worth living. It's all going to be alright Dawn, no need to worry."

For the first time since the incident occurred, a faint but noticeable smile appeared across Dawn's face. Appearing just long enough for Ash to see before she released her grip on the real world and went back to her own thoughts.

As Ash walked away and went back to his other friends, Riley looked at Dawn, feeling a different and odd of energy from her. He could sense the presence of everyone in the room individually, except for hers and he knew exactly why.

Walking up to her as Ash and company were too busy to notice, he got on one knee before her.

"Did he know?"

A simple shake of her head was the only answer he got, but it's all that he needed to know.

Clenching his fists he hung his head, no words seemed appropriate in this scenario. Knowing his words would seem empty and not help the situation, he backed off and turned his attention back to Ash.

Happy with what he had to say with Dawn and everybody else, Ash stretched his limbs and called out to his oldest friend, "Ready for some training old buddy?"

After being neglected all chapter, Pikachu seemingly jumped out of nowhere, ready to take on the world, "Pika pi!"

At that moment Riley spoke up again, "Ash, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but you won't be able to take Pikachu with you to our training. Where we're going is a place only aura users can go to so unless Pikachu suddenly learned aura sphere, no dice."

Ash had a look of distain upon hearing that, seeing Pikachu's dejected expression, "Hey I'm sorry buddy, there's nothing I want more than to take you with me. But as soon as I get back you're coming right back on my shoulder and we're kicking some Team Rocket butt!"

Though still a bit down, Pikachu was able to muster up an optimistic nod of his head as Ash grabbed his backpack full of supplies.

Everything seemed in order and ready to go until Gary spoke once more, "Wait Riley before you go, you mentioned something earlier that I wanted to know more about. The Executives, who are they?"

Just hearing the name out loud left a sour taste in Riley's mouth, "I don't know much about them frankly, they're a bit of a mystery. But I do know that they are the highest ranking, strongest members of Team Rocket, right below Giovanni himself. You'll be able to feel their presence before you actually ever see them and they all wear distinct black coats with the Team Rocket insignia on it. If you ever encounter them then I highly suggest that you run and get as far away as possible, it's your only chance of survival. There's four of them in total so tread lightly."

The serious tone in his voice gave them all a chill that ran down their spine. Only now was it really hitting them that their lives could truly be in danger at a seconds notice.

"Ready to go now Ash?" Riley asked as he stood by the open front door.

Ash began to walk towards him but suddenly it occurred to him, "Wait Riley, we can't just leave everyone here like this, they'll be sitting ducks."

Riley opened his mouth to speak but he realized that he too had completely forgotten about that, a rare oversight. "You're right Ash, the last thing we need is Giovanni taking them hostage. I'll let Lucario stay back for a bit as he transports them to safe grounds, once that's done with, he'll meet back with us, is that okay old friend?"

Lucario nodded back to him as he left his side and stood before the rest of the group. "Everything seems in order now wouldn't you say?"

Standing by the door and looking back to his friends who all seemed full of hope and promise, Ash nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, yeah I'd say so. Goodbye again you guys, stay safe and spread the word. Giovanni's days are numbered!"

"We will!"

"Stay safe!"

"We'll be waiting!"

His entire group of friends cheered him on and on until he was just a little speck in the horizon and then, no more. He was off on his journey to get stronger, not just for himself but for the entire world.

The future seemed bleak and dark thanks to the impending doom that was Team Rocket. But on the horizon stood one last chance at hope, the citizens of Kanto and Johto would just have to bide their time and wait in anticipation.

* * *

**And that everyone was chapter four of Katana. Once again I'm truly sorry about the incredibly long wait but I already have a few other chapters finished waiting to be posted.**

**The next chapter will be posted on Friday so make sure you keep an eye out for that.**

**Also like I previously said, always taking in new OC's and if you've sent one in already, let me know so I know you're still here and that I know your OC is worth considering.**

**Don't forget to review, tell me what you think if you thought I was rusty because I sure as hell felt I was. Just any general feedback is always appreciated.**


	5. Family Ties

**Welcome everyone to chapter five of Katana, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Not must to say other than expect the consistency when it comes to updates as the next chapter will be up on Friday.**

**A note regarding OC's, this will be the last chapter I ask for them, after this I'll more than likely be narrowing down the OC's that I will be including and not paying much attention to any others that are submitted after this so send them in while you can!**

* * *

The sun began to set on this long day. The sky painted orange as Ash and Riley walked past all the surrounding greenery. So much had already happened for Ash and yet everything was seemingly just starting to begin.

Trekking deep into the Viridian Forest, traveling through parts that very few people had ever even seen, the aura filled duo kept quiet and careful. Maintaining a low profile and not arousing suspicion was an absolute must for their survival. Eventually though after some high pressure moments, they had finally reached their destination.

Standing before them stood what looked to be an ancient stone door. As Ash observed a bit more he realized that it wasn't just the stone doors but an entire stone compound that lay before him. Hidden well by the leaves and plants that more or less completely covered it.

The wear and tear of the years passing by had left a distinct mark on the stone entrance, but it still seemed as though it were impenetrable. What lay behind the door was anybody's guess, but Ash was giddy with anticipation.

"So this is it huh? What mysteries lie behind this door," Ash wondered as his curiosity grew.

"You'll be a bit disappointed if you're expecting a land of rainbows and unicorns," Riley replied as he walked up to a strange, stone podium.

Covered in leafs and plants, Riley made it easier for himself as he cleared it all off, exposing exactly what he was looking for. What stood before him on the podium was a hand imprint carved into the stone. Standing by his side, Ash was making sure to take mental notes of it all.

Placing his left hand on top of the podium, he calmly closed his eyes, concentrating all of his energy and aura onto his hand. Like a match in gasoline, the aura that surrounded his hand flew up and spread around him wildly for a moment. Riley maintained complete focus, not letting go for even a split second while Ash stood in silence, watching. After a few seconds passed something broke the silence finally. The giant stone doors began to rumble, shaking off all the rubble and debris that had built up.

Slowly but surely the stone doors began to slide to the side, opening up a pathway for the duo. While it wasn't rainbows or unicorns, what Ash saw was a close second as he stood in awe of the entire thing.

Ash's first impression did not do the compound any justice. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind that past those doors led to a downward slope, revealing an entire ecosystem that had been kept secret from the world for years on end. From the vantage point Ash had, he could see for miles and miles as far as the eye could see and consequently, what Ash saw shocked him the most.

"I had the same reaction myself the first time I was this place," Riley warmly commented as Ash was at a lost for words. "It doesn't quite make sense for a place like this to even exist, though the powers of aura are a mystery even to me at times."

Trying to force words out of his tongue tied mouth, he was able to utter, "The ecosystems...there's so many."

"Noticed that already have you?" Riley rhetorically asked, grinning at his reaction. "Tropical, desert, plains, aquatic, mountains, if you can think of it then it's probably here somewhere."

Taking a deep breath as he regained his composure, Ash felt comfortable and relaxed for the first since Giovanni had called out his name. "So you mentioned earlier something about only aura users being able to enter this domain?"

"Thats correct, if you don't obtain the power to control and use your aura then the doors shall not allow you to pass. That is but one reason why I brought you here," Riley answered as he started walking down the steep dirt path with Ash behind him.

With the stone doors closing shut behind them as they entered, the duo were now truly isolated from the outside world, unaware of the impending perils. As Riley led the way he continued to speak and explain about what was so special about this unknown land.

"The other two reasons as to why I chose this as our training ground are quite simple really. One of them being that while you're within this domain, your aura is hidden. This way Giovanni can't find us and we're safe, at least for the next two years."

"The last reason being what you've seen already, the various ecosystems, they make for perfect places to train and to learn to adapt to your surroundings. Anyone can fight and survive on a green grassy field with the sun right in the middle of the sky, but what about in more extreme conditions? Say you're caught in a blizzard, thrown overboard into raging waters, dropped in the middle of the desert with no water or way of communication, what do you do Ash?"

Ash could hear the passion and emotion in Riley's voice clear as day. He had always relied on his Pokemon if nothing else in these scenarios but if he were all on his own?

"I... I don't know really," Ash replied, even admitting defeat over that question didn't leave a good taste in his mouth. "But whatever it takes to learn about all this though, I'll do it! Anything to make me stronger so that I can protect the people who matter the most to me."

Riley let out a light laugh, in a way he admired the fire and passion that Ash displayed. Albeit naive, it's a good attitude, one that will be put to the test. "So you would say that you fight for your friends above all else, even yourself?"

The question caught Ash off guard for a moment, "Of course, I fight for them and everyone who counts on me."

"That's a lot of pressure," Riley replied as they continued walking, "has it crossed your mind though to think about what if you're not strong enough? Not able to protect your friends? If that comes to fruition, there isn't anything that'll be able to stop Giovanni from taking over this world."

Ash opened his mouth to speak but at that moment it really did hit him. He might have mentioned it before without really realizing the full context of it but the weight of the world really did rest on his shoulders. The thought of it sent him into a hot, nervous sweat, "Well I...Y-you see..."

Turning around Riley stood face to face with Ash, stern with no sign of the casual smile that he usually wore. "Focus Ash! Look at you right now, just the thought alone of having everyone counting on you is too much for you to handle. If you're gonna have any chance at taking down Giovanni then you need to get stronger, not just with your aura but mentally as well. If you can't do that, then this will all be for nothing."

Lowering the tension in his voice Riley began to sympathize with his young student. "I'm telling you all this not because I'm trying to discourage you or put you down, but I can't sugar coat the evil incarnate that is Giovanni. You need to know what you're up against even if the odds seem insurmountable. But I know that deep inside, you have that power to surpass and defeat him, I wouldn't be here if I didn't truly believe that."

Although Riley's words stung a bit, there wasn't a single thing he said that Ash didn't trust. He knew he meant no harm and that the only way he would make any process here was to listen and follow his guidance. The power within him laid dormant and untapped, but he knew he had the power to bring it out of himself. No words needed to be said as Ash confidently nodded his head, letting Riley know he understood his message. With that out the way the two continued down the trail, walking for a few more minutes until they finally reached their destination.

Riley's eyes lit up upon seeing his pride and joy, running towards as he wanted to get reacquainted with his old home, "Here it is Ash, this is my baby! What do you think?"

"It sure is...modest," Ash said as he feasted his eyes on the campsite and small wooden cabin that stood before him.

Slapping the wood a few times, Riley took in all the time and memories that went into making this house, "My brother and I actually built this thing from the ground up. We figured who really needs plumbing or running water, completely overrated. There's a shovel around here somewhere if you need to take care of some business."

Crestfallen, Ash muttered under his breath, "Can I just use it to dig my own grave instead?"

"What was that?" Riley quickly asked as he admired his own handiwork.

"Nothing nothing, just plan on staying away from prunes and fiber for the next two years," Ash nervously laughed as he quickly changed the subject.

While Riley stood outside, getting some things prepared, Ash took this time to check out the inside of the cabin. There wasn't much to it all as he suspected, one living room and one bedroom, the couch looked comfortable enough at least. Setting his backpack down and straightening his posture, he went to go back to Riley but something caught his eye on the way out.

Making sure his teacher wasn't looking, Ash stealthily made his way to the table that was pushed up against the wall. Above it looked to be a big framed picture of an man and two children, smiling, seeming as happy as could be.

Squinting his eyes a bit, Ash quickly recognized one of the children in the photo. The black hair and blue eyes, "So this is what Riley looked like as a kid," he quietly said to himself.

Focusing his attention on the two other people, Ash looked to see if he could recognize any other younger version of people he knew. Just as the gears started to turn in his head, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Ash you almost done in there? There's some things I want to show you before it gets too dark," Riley called out from outside, seemingly unaware of Ash's observation.

Ash almost leaped out of his skin, Riley's voice catching him so off guard. Calming himself down, he took one last quick glance at the picture before heading back outside.

Sitting by the campfire, Riley was delighted to see his pupil finally emerge from the house, "Ah you finally made it out, what took so long?"

Getting caught off guard without an excuse, Ash froze for a second. 'Damn, I gotta think of something quick to get out of this predicament.' Ash thought to himself as a genius answer popped into his head.

"I...got lost?"

'Nailed it Ketchum.'

"You, got lost?" Riley asked, a bit suspicious.

"Mhm that's right."

"In that children's sized log cabin?"

"Yes sir that is the one."

"Well I suppose I'd get lost too if I spent ages looking at someone else's family photos," Riley slyly replied, soaking in Ash's shocked and scared expression.

Ash's face was beet red, before he could even muster up a response Riley started speaking again, laughing a bit at the entire situation. "It's alright Ash it's a giant picture hanging on the wall, I'd be a bit worried about you if you somehow didn't see it."

"Oh thank Arceus," Ash abruptly replied as he was able to relax. "Although I did have a question about the picture though if you don't mind me asking."

"Ask away," Riley replied, happy as could be.

"The boy that stood next to you in that picture, was that your brother that you mentioned earlier?"

Right before his eyes Ash saw Riley's smile die, replaced with a stoic expression that bear no sign of happiness. Ash knew he had struck a raw nerve as Riley coughed to clear up his throat.

"I should've mentioned something earlier but the subject of my brother isn't one I like to talk about," Riley slowly and meticulously explained, gripping the log he sat on to compose himself.

"All I'll say is that he died along with my father, many years ago."

Too afraid to say anything in response, a cold silence filled the air, enveloping the aura duo.

"But," Riley abruptly said, breaking the silence with a soft smile, holding up his bag, "that's all in the past now and there's nothing we can do to change it. We can only focus on the here and now and right now, I wanted to give you something, a few presents specifically!"

Ash's interest peaked at the sound of presents but he was a bit hesitant to get his hopes up. "You're...you're not give me underwear as a present like my mom has done for the past seventeen years, will you?"

"Underwear? Pfft of course not what kind of a gift is that," Riley nervously and quickly said as he buried the Lucario print boxers he had bought for Ash.

Grinning with excitement, Ash looked on as Riley pulled out something that was all too familiar to him, "Those are..."

Riley nodded his head, "That's right Ash, these are Sir Aaron's gloves. I figured you might recognize them."

Tossing them over to Ash quickly grabbed a hold of them and examined the old things. The touch and feel of it reminding him of the Tree of Beginning and Lucario, bittersweet emotions running through his body.

"Queen Ilene had these saved and preserved for you should you ever want to follow in Sir Aaron's footsteps and master your aura," Riley explained as he readied the next gift. "But considering the circumstances that we're in, it seems as though Giovanni himself pushed you down that path."

"And I'll make him pay for that," Ash sternly replied as he put on the gloves, feeling right at home with them on. "So what's next Santa?"

Ignoring the Saint Nick comparison, Riley ran into the house much to Ash's bewilderment and came out with something behind his back. "I think you're gonna love this one, ta-da!"

Ash's eyes lit up as Riley extended out his arms to reveal the second gift for him, one that might prove to be the most important of them all. The item was covered in a pure black sheath, revealing only the hilt which was wrapped in a blue fabric. A design of a sequence of perfect uniform diamonds going down vertically, from the hilt. The length of it, perfect to accommodate a two handed style, he was in awe.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash croaked out, excitement overwhelming him.

"I thought you might enjoy it," Riley said, grinning at Ash's reaction as he handed to him. "What you have in your hands there is a legendary katana, passed down from generations of aura users. Kumorigachi. Take care of her Ash."

Taking those words to heart, Ash confidently nodded his head as he unsheathed his new partner. Revealing it's beauty to the world, Ash's eyes immediately went to dissecting the katana. The long, curved blade, single edged shining in the sunlight. The circular shaped guard at the base of the blade, but what caught Ash's eye the most was the colors on the blade. Silver but with blue cracks running down and across the blade, certainly something that caught the eye.

As excited as Ash was though, there was still something he couldn't let go of, "This katana, Kumorigachi, it's amazing," Ash said with a smile that slowly went away, "but the implication of having this with me. I'm not going our there to kill anybody, that's never been my intention."

Riley paused for a moment, evaluating Ash's feelings, "Well, I'm not here to force you to do anything Ash, it's up to you how you deal with Team Rocket. But if our goal is to take down Giovanni and his organization as a whole, I'm not too sure how possible that can be."

Sticking with his morals, Ash didn't back down, "There's already too much death in this world for me to stomach, I can't and won't contribute to that."

Ash's declaration broke Riley's disapproval as he admired Ash's fortitude. "Maybe you're right, killing Giovanni would be letting him off too easy anyway. But for the time being, let me present to you your final gift!"

'Save the best for last,' Ash thought as he hyped himself up. First Sir Aaron's gloves and then Kumorigachi, he was on the edge of his seat for the last gift.

"Made this one myself, here it is!" Positively glowing with happiness, Riley held up the last gift, awaiting Ash's favorable response.

"It's...a necklace?"

"Not just a necklace, _the _necklace!" Riley proudly responded. At face value, Ash did have a bit of a liking to it. The brown string carrying what looked to be a small, sapphire colored, circular rock. Pretty to look at, but a bit underwhelming in comparison to the rest of the gifts.

"I-I don't know what to say really," Ash replied as he casually wore it around his neck.

"You don't like it, do you?" Riley asked, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"No no of course not! I mean the color blue, matches my aura and everything! It's just a bit...lackluster compared to everything else."

"Well, what if I told you that the blue sphere around your neck actually contained the spirit of Arceus?" Riley slyly responded, catching Ash's attention.

Ash gasped in disbelieve, "Does it really!?"

"Nope! But how cool would it be if it did!?" Riley cheerfully responded as Ash's face met his palm.

"Well regardless, I appreciate everything that you've given me today. Thank you Riley," hearing the sincerity in Ash's voice caught him off guard for a second. But in that moment, sitting around the campfire as the sky began to dim, Riley knew that the future seemed just a little bit brighter with Ash in charge.

"Don't worry about it Ash, it's all for a better future. For me, you, your friends, and the rest of the world. Now that's something I can drink to," Riley joyfully said as he pulled out a flask from one of his pockets and took a long drink.

Seeing Ash stare at him awkwardly, Riley tried to interpret the situation the best that he could, "Do you want a sip?"

"I think I'll pass, not much of a drinker myself," Ash casually responded, taking a sip of water from the bottle he brought with him from his house.

"Ah to be young again," Riley said to himself as he took another drink. "Naive and sober, my soul weeps for you Ash."

Relaxing a bit and not taking any of this to heart, Ash just shook his head with a slight smile thanks to the ridiculousness of the situation. "So we start our training tomorrow right? Mastering my aura and working on my sword fighting skills?"

"Exactly! We have a long way to go and I'm not even sure two years will be enough time, but we'll make the most of what we got," Riley replied as he got up and dusted himself off.

"For now though, I think I'm gonna get some rest," Riley added, yawning in the process. "We have a long day ahead of us from the moment you wake up so I suggest you do the same, tomorrow is the start of your new life!"

With that, Riley made his way to the cabin for a long and well deserved rest, leaving Ash alone, only to his thoughts.

Looking up at the sky so many things were going through his mind that he could barely even focus on one specific thing. His pokemon which were at Professor Oak's ranch, Pikachu who he had to leave behind, and then all of his friends. They were all waiting on him, trusting him completely to be the one that took down Giovanni. He couldn't and wouldn't let them down.

Again his mind started to drift once more, focusing for a moment as he thought about someone in particular.

"Paul," The memories of his friend rushing through his mind, biting his lip to hold back tears, "I wish I could've done something, anything to have saved you. I'm sorry, but I'll avenge you, I promise."

Standing up, Ash knew it was time to let his body and mind rest, he would need it for tomorrow. Taking a deep breath he wondered what the next two years would be like, how much he would change, hopefully for the better.

As he put out the fire and made his way to the cabin, Ash began to empathize with someone in particular. 'I just feel bad for whoever ends up having to write my biography. All these crucial details about my training and overcoming all that adversity to be ready to fight Giovanni, you can't skip over that. That could take tens, maybe even hundreds of chapters!'

**_Two years later_**

"Oh god damn it!"

* * *

**And that everyone was chapter five of Katana, I hope you enjoyed it. As I said already if you're gonna send in OC's now's the best to do it.**

**The story is going to really pick up next chapter and the first OC will appear so keep reading because things are just getting started.**

**Oh and Commander M, stay tuned ;)**

**I do have a question for you guys though if you'll indulge me. When do you think it's best to update when it comes to traffic, Friday or Saturday?**

**But anyway, next chapter will more than likely be up on Saturday, so eight days from now! And don't forget to review! It's the only way I know if I'm doing something right or not haha and a little feedback goes a long way.**


	6. Whispers

**Welcome everyone to the sixth chapter of Katana! I'd like to thank all the reviews I got last chapter it means a lot to see the comments from everyone especially the people that repeatedly do so because it must mean I'm doing something right, hopefully.**

**Apologies for saying I would update on Saturday when I'm updating Sunday, when I went to post this chapter there was a lot I didn't like and I want to provide the best content possible which meant rewriting a lot of this.**

**Have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to let me know because we're starting to get into the meat of the story now so without further ado, here we go.**

* * *

Walking up the dirt path the trio of aura users stayed silent, focused entirely on their goals. Two years had passed since they had gotten together, bonded by their hatred and distain for Giovanni and Team Rocket as a whole.

Training day in and day out, there was no single wasted motion as everything they had worked for was finally going to yield some results. In their minds, Team Rocket's days were numbered, and with the power that they possessed, they might just be strong enough to do it.

While Riley and Lucario had remained generally the same feature wise, it was Ash who had truly grown the most during their training. Having grown a few inches with a more well defined body, nobody saw a kid anymore in Ash much to Iris' dismay. Not only that but he had received a new change in clothes, one fitting that of an aura guardian.

The blue hat, black cape, boots and tunic to go along with that, in a quick glance he could easily be mistaken as Sir Aaron, a splitting image of him. To go along with outfit were the presents that were gifted to him by Riley. The gloves, formerly owned by Sir Aaron, his katana, Kumorigachi which hanged around his waist, held by a leather sword belt, and finally, the sapphire-esque necklace that he wore around his neck. With how much he had grown and changed he'd be almost unrecognizable to even his own mother at this point.

As the trio slowly made their way to the destination, back to those big stone doors that had left Ash in awe two years ago, Ash couldn't help but wonder. Wonder about how his friends were doing, if they were alright and how they faired in the outside world, under Giovanni's tyranny.

With a half smile, Riley couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as they made their way to the exit. Though the days had been long and the threat of Giovanni always looming over his head, spending the last two years training Ash had been the best time of his life. All the trial and error that they went through together with Lucario by his side, the entire thing was bittersweet.

"This is it Ash," Riley remarked, "just a few minutes away from reentering society and facing the world that Giovanni has created in our absence. You think you're ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Ash reflected on all of their training. The blood sweat and tears that he had poured into it, he refused to let it all be for nothing.

"There's too much on the line for me not to be ready. I'm ready for the worst," punching his fist into his hand his blood started to race, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The difference in Ash's demeanor was night and day to Riley. The unconfident, scared little boy was replaced by a sure of himself man that was ready to take on the world.

"Oww," Ash cried out as he underestimated his own strength, blowing on his hand to subside the pain.

Or maybe not. Still though, Riley couldn't help but be at least a little worried, no amount of training could compare to the real thing.

'Master, where are we headed first?' Lucario asked, using his telepathy to communicate with the duo.

"Well," Riley began to say, thinking of which towns were near them proximity wise, "although it's a little out of the way, how does Pallet Town sound? That work for you two?"

Ash's ears instantly perked up upon hearing the name of the town he grew up in. Although other bigger towns like Saffron or Viridian likely required his assistance more so than his small hometown, he couldn't pass up seeing his Pokemon again and checking to see the condition it was in.

'Where you go, I shall follow.' Lucario replied without a seconds hesitation.

Not far behind him, Ash also instantly agreed, "Sounds perfect! I can't think of a better place to start the revolution than in Pallet Town."

"Well then it's settled," Riley happily announced as they had reached the doors they entered through a couple of years ago. Again, just as it was with the entrance, there stood a podium requiring aura to unlock the stone doors that lay before them.

Just as Riley had done before, he placed his hand in the required space. Focusing his immense aura and concentrating his power into his hand, the doors began to rumble once more. As it began to open the trio readied themselves for what lay ahead, their expectations tapered as they didn't know what to expect.

Inch by inch the doors opened at an agonizingly slow pace, if it were up to Ash he would have busted through already and been half way to Pallet. Slowly but surely though, he had obtained his wish as finally, looking out before him stood Kanto in all its glory.

What struck Ash immediately more than anything was the fact that everything still looked exactly the same. Same old forest, same old sky, maybe Giovanni's reign hadn't been so bad.

"You know, I expected dark sky's and a sense of despair in the air, but I'm kind of disappointed if I'm being honest," Ash spoke, overestimating Giovanni's power and reach.

"If you listened and paid attention to the environment, you might find yourself a little less disappointed," Riley quietly replied, examining the surrounding land in all aspects.

Ash look befuddled for a moment, as far as he was concerned there wasn't even a single blade of grass that was out of place. Trusting his mentor though, he closed his eyes and let his other senses take charge. Using his aura he felt around the general vicinity, looking for other presences, that's when he realized.

"There isn't a single Pokemon within miles of here," Ash's eyes were fully widened as he couldn't believe it. There were in the Viridian Forest, this wasn't something that seemed even remotely possible.

Riley nodded his head, proud that his student was able to use his aura to assess the situation, but equally as uneasy about that fact. "I noticed first that a forest brimming with life seemed too quiet, sensing for their presence I reached the same conclusion as you. I don't how this happened but it has Giovanni written all over it, we have to hurry to Pallet Town and gather an inkling of information. At this point we're as blind as bats on a sunny day."

Gritting his teeth Ash could do nothing but agree and follow Riley's lead. He expected Giovanni to have the mass population under control and in his grasps, but the Pokemon too? What had happened in the past two years?

Staying quiet and discreet the trio made their way through the forest, trying again and again to sense some kind of Pokemon life form but getting nothing in return. Despite all this, Lucario managed to maintain relatively calm, though his brethren were no where to be seen, he remained optimistic.

Hiding in the shadows of the trees and objects that occupy the land, the trio kept hidden as they exited the Viridian Forest. With only Viridian City in the way, Pallet Town seemed within arms reach as skirting the outskirts of Viridian would be a quick and easy way to get around that.

Just as it started to seem as though they had things on track and under control, a voice shot through the trios head like a bullet. Freezing them in their tracks they were left speechless and in awe as instantly, they recognized who was speaking to them.

_"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,"_ the slow, methodical speech pattern and tone of voice sent shivers down each of their spines. _"Who amongst us, is the strongest of them all? Try as you might, you shall always be destined to fall, Ash Ketchum."_

Though Riley had trained him for any confrontation he may encounter, having been caught so off guard and unprepared left Ash vulnerable.

"Giovanni," Ash identified the voice that spoke to them. Though it had been two years since he had heard his voice, it just wasn't something he could ever forget no matter how hard he tried.

_"Now is that any way to greet your king? It's been two years since I've been able to sense your aura, just where did you run off to?_" Giovanni half heartedly asked, the answer not making any difference to him.

Ash's knuckles were starting to go white, his clenched fists begging to be thrown, "Your days are numbered Giovanni! I don't know what you've done in these last couple of years but rest assured that the clock is ticking, the revolution starts now."

An audible laugh could be heard ringing through their ears as Giovanni found Ash's words to be delightful, _"How naive you truly are, if I didn't find that fire that burns inside of you so delectable, I'd probably kill you at this very moment. But for the time being, I'll let you live for now, there's no enjoyment in squashing an ant."_

"You underestimate the boy," Riley spoke, entering into the fray, "your overconfidence shall bring forth your own downfall."

_"You know good and well exactly what I'm capable of, Riley,"_ a sick sense of his elation in his voice. _"But I grow weary of this conversation, I have much more important tasks at hand. I shall be waiting for you when the time comes at the Indigo Plateau, but just remember Ash. Your life, ends on my blade."_

Before Ash or Riley could respond in retaliation, Giovanni presence disappeared from their mind, leaving in his place a cold chill and some tough words to swallow. Though his declaration of his death echoed in his head, Ash wouldn't let it get to him, not like it had before.

"To be able to reach us telepathically from the Indigo Plateau, what incredible reach and power," though Riley felt nothing but distain and hatred for the self appointed king, he had to admit that even he was impressed.

"All the more reason we need to have an army behind us," Riley deducted after seeing that display of power. "With our combined efforts it should be more than enough to take down Team Rocket, the Executives, and Giovanni himself."

Looking out in the direction of where the Indigo Plateau stood, Ash wanted more than anything to just March right over there and end this horrible nightmare they were living in. But he knew that doing that would be certain death as he nodded his head in agreement with Riley.

"One step at a time," Ash said aloud, more so to himself than anyone else.

* * *

Having concluded that interruption, the trio stayed focused and determined as they stuck to their original plan. Going deeper into the trees and foliage, away from Viridian, hidden from everybody's eyes, Pallet Town was soon within sight.

Walking down the dirt path that led to Kanto left Ash feeling nostalgic about the entire thing. He remembered the last time he had been on this path, two years ago was with...

'Serena, wherever you are hope you're doing alright. That goes for everyone else as well, I'll find you all again and make this right.' Thinking of his friends and their dedication to him was what pushed Ash to train as hard and as much as he could. It's because of their trust in him that he was as strong as he was today.

With clouds beginning to hang overhead, the trio could feel the droplets falling past the trees and hitting their bodies, the cold air cooling them down. As they progressed further and further, less and less trees obstructing their view, finally Pallet Town was within their sights.

As Ash's eyes scanned him hometown, everything still looked to be in order from his perspective. Professor Oak's lab still looked to be intact, Gary's house and all the other neighboring houses looked up to par and not much different. Having examined all the surrounding buildings, he saved the best one for last as he turned his attention and line of sight towards where his house was standing.

Or rather, where his house stood.

"No way," Ash uttered in shock as his eyes frantically kept scanning the area. He knew exactly where his house should be and from what he could see, albeit from a distance, there wasn't anything there.

Picking up on the fact that something was wrong with Ash, Riley put his hand on his shoulder to try and grab his attention, "You alright Ash, what's wrong?"

Too panic struck to even have heard Riley's words, Ash swatted his hand away and flew off running, needing to be absolutely sure.

"Ash wait!" Riley cried out, unaware of what had gotten him in such a mood. "Damn it, come on Lucario we gotta follow him."

As the rain began to fall heavier and heavier, the trio didn't have the opportunity to try and stay dry as they ran in a full sprint across the green meadow. The once blue, sunny sky now replaced with dark, ominous clouds.

Having seen Ash finally stop just a few yards away from him, Riley slowed down as he was completely out of breath. On his hands and knees he panted as he tried to get his wind back.

"Damn it Lucario this is your fault," Riley proclaimed, looking to put the blame of his poor stamina on anybody but himself.

'How exactly is your poor conditioning my fault Master?' Though he trusted and respected Riley completely, Lucario wasn't one to back down and accept things.

"The booze, so much booze. You've enabled my addiction for years, basically putting the bottle to my lips and forcing me to drink and now look at me," Riley cried out from all fours.

'But Master I...Are you already drinking more alcohol!?'

"Noooo," Riley's eyes shifted side to side as his flask was sticking out of his pocket, liquor seeping down the ends of his mouth.

Wiping his mouth and picking himself up, Riley dusted himself off as he turned his attention to Ash. He went to ask him what was wrong but looking at what lay before him, he instantly knew.

Broken pieces of wood, black and ashy thanks to what appeared to be a fire. The once sturdy house that harbored Ash Ketchum was nothing more than ashes at this point. Though he hadn't lived in it much past the age of ten, it was still something that was very near and dear to him. To see it reduced to almost nothing cut him deep.

Walking up to him, Riley simply stood by his side and didn't utter a word. He wanted to let Ash handle this by himself and see how we would take it.

"I guess, this is Giovanni's way of sending a message, albeit a petty one at best," finally breaking his silence, Ash was seemingly in control of his emotions, not letting it get the best of him.

"Don't let it get to you, he's just playing mind games at this point trying to test your psyche," commenting that the broken down house of Ash's was more so a sign of things to come rather than an act of maliciousness.

Needing to take a deep breath to stabilize those impulsive emotions, Ash looked back fondly on his childhood memories that were spent in and around that house. But he had to remind himself that they were just that, memories. He couldn't dwell on his past, only live in the now and deal with the obstacles that lay ahead of him.

"I know, for a second I was just, overwhelmed. It wasn't exactly a five star hotel but it was more than enough for me. But I'm fine now, what's done is done and we need to lay low and check out what exactly is going on here," though having been in a state of shock, Ash had been able to notice earlier the rather lack of activity that surrounded Pallet.

The once vibrant small town stood silent in this volatile world, speechless while the entire world was screaming. Gardens full of life now just cemeteries for once colorful flowers, the dirt streets completely devoid of any human interaction.

"I've seen graveyards look more lively than this place," Riley commented, scanning for any kind of presence. "Although it seems as though everybody is held up in their houses, their windows boarded up too afraid to leave. I wonder what Giovanni has done to instill such fear."

Wanting to get answers and fast, the trio walked up the street and directly towards a house that contained two people. Walking up to the door they gave off their most enthusiastic smiles as Riley knocked on the door.

"Stay away you Team Rocket scum, what more do you want from us!?" A female voice shrieked out from the other side of the door, a baby's crying audible in the background.

Taken as back by her hostility, they didn't even know what to say in response at first, looking at each other and reaffirming their actions, they continued.

"Excuse me ma'am," Ash began speaking, "we're not a part of Team Rocket and we're not here to hurt you. We just want to know what has happened to this town."

"The moment I open this door is the moment you Team Rocket guys barge in and hurt me and my baby even more, I will never allow that to happen! You already took the child's father is that not enough?" The woman seemed on the verge of breaking down at this point. Years of putting up with the tyranny that was Team Rocket had driven her to the point of insanity, the only thing that kept her from going overboard was her child that she had to protect.

Letting out a loud sigh, Riley seemed defeated by it all, "Let's go Ash, I think Team Rocket has instilled too much fear into this poor woman for us to ever get any answers."

Begrudgingly agreeing with Riley's evaluation, the trio began to walk away with even more questions than before. Just as they were headed for another house, they heard a door creak ever so slightly.

"D-did you call that boy right now, the one next to you, Ash?" Though scared as she might be, she saw a one in a million shot that she just couldn't pass up.

Looking back at the woman who was consumed by fear, Ash remained calm yet stern, "Yes, I am Ash Ketchum, I was born and raised in this small town."

Opening her door slightly more, she wanted to confirm what she was hearing. Looking at Ash from afar, though mature he looked and nothing like the kid she once knew, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the man that stood before her was indeed, Ash Ketchum.

Her eyes light up with elation upon her realization, "Delia's child! Come inside, you're getting soaked out there in the rain."

Ash, Riley, and Lucario looked at each other for a moment before busting out with smiles all around, finally they were getting somewhere and the excitement that filled them was palpable. Quickly scurrying into the small house, the trio were instantly warmed up by the heat of the fireplace.

Looking at the woman, Ash couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit unkempt, to put it lightly. Her hair was disheveled, skin as pale as could be, clothes old and torn, this is what the citizens of Kanto and Johto looked like under Giovanni's rule.

"Thank you miss, letting us inside is much appreciated," Riley said inbetween shivering and standing inches away from the fire.

Carrying her baby in her arms, the woman barely even heard Riley speak as she was more focused on Ash than anyone else. Feeling her eyes directed towards him, Ash scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed.

"Well it's a good thing you know my mom or else we might be popsicle sticks at this point," Ask joked as he warmed his hands, sitting around the fire.

"No, that's not why," softly the woman spoke, just loud enough for the trio to hear them.

Confused as to what she meant, nobody decided to interrupt and instead let her continue her explanation, "Since the day Giovanni took over there's one thing I've heard more than anything else. One of two things that has helped me keep my sanity through this stroll of hell."

Looking directly into Ash's eyes, she spoke with the deepest sincerity, "The promise that Ash Ketchum was alive and he would be our savior in two years time. That, is why I let you three in."

Hearing her say that instantly got the gears moving in Ash's head, "I guess your friends really did spread the word," Riley commented.

Grinning like a fool, Ash couldn't but be proud of what his friends had done. They had kept their end of the bargain, now it was time to keep his.

But before he could say anything in response, the woman jumped right back into the conversation.

"So if you're truly the hero that you are said to be, then you must save my husband!" Nearly on the verge of tears with the baby crying out in her arms, she knew this was her last hope.

Instantly jumping up to his feet, Ash knew that all his training and hard work had led to this. "Everything you've heard about me is true, give me a rundown of the situation and I'll have your husband back by your side in no time."

Keeping a stiff upper lip to reel in her emotions she had to grip tightly onto the long skirt she wore to be able to explain, "A day ago he left to go into the forest to get some Oran berries for us to eat. We were so hungry and all we're ever given is scraps, so he broke the law to provide for us. But on his way back he was caught and I saw him get...beaten and taken, by the Team Rocket bastard who's in charge of Pallet Town. You have to save him Ash you just have to!"

With his head down, hat covering his eyes, Ash was left in absolute disgust over the entire thing. Almost shaking with anger he only had one question to ask her, "Where is the man who supposedly runs this town?"

"Professor Oak's old laboratory, he and two other grunts set up their headquarters there," the woman instantly replied, knowing full well that this was her only chance at saving her husband.

Nodding his head without even looking at her, Ash started walking towards the door with Lucario and Riley right behind him. Seeing the trio going to the aid of her husband left the woman in shock.

"So they weren't just rumors then, were they," she uttered to herself, referring to all the times she had brushed off the promise of hope coming in the form of Ash Ketchum as nothing more than a fallacy.

As they exited the door and headed to the lab, she awoke from her spell for a moment as she ran to tell them something, baby in hand. "Be careful! He might not look like much but Galen, the Team Rocket member who was put in charge of Pallet Town is not one to take lightly."

Focusing all of his attention on Oak's lab, Ash was very confident in his abilities despite the warning he had been given, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

* * *

"You know had you not obtained these illegally, I'd almost have to thank you for these Oran berries because they are delicious!" Sitting on the couch, indulging himself on what wasn't rightfully his was the man put in charge of Pallet, Galen.

Though Galen wasn't exactly pretty on the eyes, he compensated for that with his tall and bulky body. At age thirty-two his imposing figure stood well over six feet, his body a disgusting mixture of muscle and fat, mostly fat. Covering his many chins was his rather unkempt and unruly beard that seemed to always have some sort of food stuck in it along with his hair that reeked of weeks old sweat.

To try and look nice and fancy for any potential suitors he wore a suit at all times, the problem being though he only had one suit in his wardrobe. The stains and tears of it had added up more and more throughout the years, his once white tie now completely brown and black after having the misfortune of being worn by such a savage. The only redeeming factor about him was the fact that he wore a very expensive and fancy pair of aviators, at all times. Having been complimented on them once years ago he refused to ever take them off as they were his most prized possession.

Laughing at the man's struggle as he looked down on him from the second floor, he couldn't help but be satisfied with himself. The bruises and cuts that Galen had left the man were as beautiful to him as any woman in the world.

With a black eye characterizing his face, the man laid on his back, unable to get up for two reasons. One being that he had gotten the absolute piss beaten out of him, and the other being that if he made any moves to escape, the two Team Rocket grunts that stood next to him would impale him on their blades.

"You...bastard," spitting out a bit of blood the man was just able to croak out a few words, "my family, they needed those berries."

Galen's eyes opened wide in terror as he looked at the pile of berries that sat next to him and back at the man he had so viciously beaten, "They are? Oh woe is me I'm sorry I had no idea!"

Picking up a berry from beside him he held it up to his face and inspected it, "Why, I'd say this could feed your wife and child for weeks, maybe even a month!" Just as he finished saying that he took a bit big out of the berry, it's juice flying out in all directions, "But to so graciously give it to me instead, I'm absolutely touched."

Standing up from the couch Galen looked out from the guard rail, directly at the man's hate filled eyes. "You should know by now that nobody breaks my rules. Do you see this stain on my suit? That's the blood of the last person who defied me!"

Looking up at him pointing at one of his thousand stains, the man just scoffed at him. "That's just ketchup you fat bastard."

Not being able to contain themselves the Team Rocket grunts burst out in laughter, they were evidently not too crazy about their boss themselves.

Going red in the face with anger and embarrassment, Galen would and could not stand for such an insult. "You just made the biggest and last mistake of your life! Grunts, kill him."

Their laughter abruptly stopped as they knew better than to not listen to his orders. The man looked up at the two grunts who began drawing their swords from their sheath. His end drew near.

The man began to sweat profusely as he was too injured and wounded to get up and put up anything even remotely resembling a fight. He looked on in horror as the two grunts stood over him on each side, their blades sharpened and ready to end his life.

As they raised their swords to add momentum to their impact, the man gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't bear to see his death occur right before his eyes, instead he let his mind drift away, to much happier place with his wife and young daughter. The fact that he would never see her grow up gutted him, but if there was even the slightest of silver linings, it was that at least he wouldn't have to live in a world run by Giovanni anymore.

The time had come and the grains of sand had run out on the man's hourglass of life. As Galen looked on with a sick look of joy and elation the grunts began to thrust their swords down, directly into the man's chest.

_Clack_

The man's eyes fluttered open, the sound of the steel blades hitting something that wasn't his flesh grabbing his attention. As soon as he opened his eyes though he saw something that he had long given up on, hope.

"Made it just in time," Riley said with a grin as he looked on and saw Ash crouching over the man, using his aura as a shield to block the swords.

With their mouths agape the two grunts jumped back in fear and shock as their blades had been blocked by some inexplicable force field of sorts. To them, in one moment there was nobody there to save the man and in the next, there stood this boy who impeded their plans.

As the two grunts cowered in fear, Galen was not about to back down like they were. His jaw was clenched and his hands wrapped around the railing so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white from the pressure he was exerting.

Through barred teeth he spoke, "Who in the hell are you to stand in the way of Team Rocket!?" Shooting daggers through his aviators Galen looked on as Ash stood from his crouched position and dusted himself off.

Looking past his glasses and directly into his eyes, the mutual hatred that the two shared could be felt throughout the room as it sent shivers down the grunts, Riley, and Lucario's spine.

"My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, the place you've so ruthlessly ruled for so long." Feeling the anger in himself rising, he maintained his composure as he readied himself for the impending battle.

"You've treated the people of this once peaceful town like they were less than dirt, safe behind the wall of protection that is Team Rocket. Well I'm here to tell you that all of that is over, this all ends now!"

* * *

**That was chapter six of Katana I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments about how and where this fic is going please feel free to let me knows as I'm always willing to here things out.**

**The next chapter will either be released on Saturday or Sunday, most likely Saturday to get a feel of all the different weekend days.**

**Don't forget to review and leave some feedback!**


End file.
